A Wumpa Meeting
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: *One Shot* Jack found a new Portal Master in trouble and head to Thumpin' Wumpa Islands. So, he teams up with Crash to help the girl from a side villain who wanted her Creation Crystal.


***A Wumpa Meeting***

* * *

Jack and Aquamarine are in training with Wolfgang, Jet-Vac, Ambush, and Hood Sickle. Ever since Jack becomes a Portal Master, he has become the best Water Portal Master, and he loved to be friends with the Brawlers since he chose that battle class. Though, he is unaware that he missed one brawler who visits the Skylands whenever the Brawler Imaginators needs his skills.  
The boy wiped the sweat off of his forehead, but water starts to hit his face. He looked over to see Aquamarine giggling at him. She summons the water by spraying enemies for attacks, though it is harmless to her allies.

"How you feeling, Jack?" Aquamarine asked.

"Good. Hey, you did great out there. Glad that they get to help us out the last few days." Jack said, gesturing to the four Skylanders across from them, relaxing after training. "Glad that I become a Portal Master like my sister."

"She will be proud of you, Jack." Aquamarine told him, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder. Jack smiled at her. He stood up, telling her that he will be wandering around the M.A.P. for a while before heading back to Earth. "Be careful, Jack." Aquamarine told him. The boy told the Skylanders who helped him and the Water Imaginator good-bye before leaving the training area.

* * *

Jack walk pass the academy where most new Portal Masters go with their Skylanders and Imaginators, watching them talk and laugh with joy. Then, he noticed something below the hill. There is a temple with trees around it, and he can hear catchy them music coming from it. Before he could approach the spot, he then sees a girl with light brown hair, glasses, holding her Creation Crystal close to her chest, running towards the temple area. The boy turned to see where the girl is running from, and there are four vultures in the air, but they don't look like the ones that Jack hears from Jet-Vac's battleship. They have devices on their heads with blinking lights.

"What the...?" Jack wondered. The vultures turn to him and begin to charge down towards him. Jack let out a cry and ran towards the temple where the girl is. Some Skylanders notice the commotion and see Jack run towards the temple. Mags is the first who spoke.

"Good gravy! Jack is heading to Thumpin' Wumpa Islands! And those vultures are gettin' him!" She said.

"We gotta give a bandicoot a call!" Hugo said. He turned to the purple dragon with a yellow dragonfly by his side. "Spyro, you know what to do!"

"On it! Come on, Sparx!" Spyro and Sparx flew off to the other side of the M.A.P. to summon their friend to help out the Portal Master.

* * *

Jack arrived at the beach and see the jungle ahead of them, hearing the tune around him. He looked around for the girl who came here, but he did found the footprints on the sand. He followed the trail and head down to the jungle. Before he could go any further, he hears sounds coming from the skies. The vultures are above the trees.

"Those things on their heads seem to be controlling them. And it couldn't be Kaos' work." Jack said as he watched. "I better find that girl before they do."

"Then allow us to help you, Portal Master." A voice spoke. Jack froze and turn back to see a tiki mask flying towards him, but he is not alone. An orange creature with blue jeans and sneakers ran up to the boy with a smile. Jack realized who they are, and it does surprise him.

"Whoa...you are Aku Aku and...Crash Bandicoot!" He said. "Oh man, I love your games and everything!" Aku Aku laughed heartily and Crash walked up to Jack and shook his hand. "Hi Crash! I'm Jack, the Water Portal Master! It's such an honor to meet you and your mask friend!" Jack said as he shook hands with a marsupial. "Hey, since you guys are here, there's a girl who's being chased by those mind-controlled vultures."

"That is why Crash is here. Our old friend, Spyro, has summoned us here to help you." Aku Aku spoke. "And Master Eon told us that you chose Brawler as a battle class, and Crash Bandicoot is a brawler himself." Jack turned to the bandicoot who gave him a grin and made a tornado spin. The boy smiled at him. So the three went off to the jungle to find the girl.

 ** _XX_**

The girl passed the village, hiding on the cliffs where she can see the Great Synchronization Celebration Hall above the temple. She sat on the grass and look down at her Fire Creation Crystal that a villain tries to take away from her.

"I think I lose those dumb birds." The girl spoke. "I won't let anyone or anything take you away. You will be fully formed in the Skylands soon. I hope..."

"Your Imaginator will be formed." Jack's voice said. The girl spun around to see him, Crash, and Aku Aku coming towards her. "You okay? Why are the vultures after you?" The girl shows him her Fire Creation Crystal.

"Someone wanted this for reasons. I won't let him take away my Imaginator for evil." She replied. Crash began to gibber in wonder. Aku Aku spoke to the children.

"Use your Imaginator for evil? Could it be Kaos that the Skylanders fought many times before?" He asked.

"I doubt it." Jack said. "Those birds have the mind-controlled devices. Hey! I think I know who is after the Creation Crystal."

"Who?" The girl asked.

"Dr. Cortex." Jack replied. "He's a mad scientist after all. He could be the one." Crash shook his head at the boy. Aku Aku faces Jack.

"It couldn't be him, my boy. Dr. Cortex is a Skylander like Crash. He wouldn't dare to harm Skylanders or Imaginators when he is in the Skylands when Master Eon is around." The mask said.

"He's a Skylander too? Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Jack said.

"Well, Cortex is pretty forgettable as a Skylander." The girl muttered.

"Who else could it be?" Jack wondered. Crash looked up at the castle tower with a look on his face. He gibbered at the Portal Masters and the mask to follow him. Only one person who could help them. Jack walked by the girl who looks down at her Fire Creation Crystal. "So, uh, you've been a Portal Master for long?" He asked.

"I'm new." The girl replied. She faces him with a smile, sticking her free hand out. "I'm Cassie. I'm a Fire Portal Master, and I chose Bowslinger class." Jack shook her hand.

"I'm Jack. I'm a Water Portal Master, and I chose Brawler class." The boy replied. "I've been a Portal Master for a while, for my sister. You see, she died in a car accident when I was 5 years old." He frowned when the memory came to him. Cassie felt pity for him.

"I'm sorry. So, you become a Portal Master to live her legacy?" She asked. Jack nodded. He is telling her about his sister's Water Imaginator, Aquamarine, and her tales of battling Kaos many times with the Skylanders. Cassie will learn a thing or two from Jack since she is new in the Skylands.

 _ **XX**_

Inside the small lab, the gang are waiting for a mad scientist to appear after Jack contacted Spyro to summon Cortex in Thumpin' Wumpa Islands. A portal appeared above, making everyone look up to see Cortex falling from the portal, screaming. As he landed on the floor, a red laser gun hits his head before it lands next to him.

"Uughhh..." Cortex groaned as he got on his feet. "What...just happened?" As his vision is clear, he sees Crash and Aku Aku stand before him. Crash gave him a wave. Cortex gritted his teeth at him. "What is the meaning of this, you mindless marsupial?" He asked, coming up to him. "What am I doing back here? I've had enough of the Skylander nonsense!"

"You are here because we need your help." Aku Aku said with a stern look. "You know the code. When a Skylander is summoned from another world, they come here to help others in need. You can't leave until the job is done."

"Ugh, at least I don't have a Portal Master that called me here." Cortex said, picking up his laser gun. He heard a clear throat in front of him. Jack and Cassie gave him dirty looks. "Oh. There are Portal Masters here. Which one is mine?"

"Neither." Aku Aku replied as Crash did tricks with a Wumpa fruit. "There is threat around here, and it doesn't involve Kaos this time. There are mind-controlled vultures after Cassie's Fire Creation Crystal."

"And if I refuse to help?" Cortex asked.

"I will send you and your minions off to the ice age like before!" Aku Aku threatened, his golden eyes glow. Cortex cringed a little.

"Alright, fine. I always don't have a choice around here." He said. "Let us find the culprit who controls those birds. Hmm...I could be wrong, but I know just a person who did that before."

* * *

Arriving at the Synchronization Celebration Hall, there are vultures flying around and there is a figure in the shadows. Crash let out a gasp of shock, knowing who the figure is. Coming out of the shadows is Brio. Cassie made a look.

"It's him!" She said.

"Brio?!" Cortex asked in shock. Brio made a smirk, holding his green potion. "What are you doing here? I thought you were banished!"

"Yes. It is I, Nitrus Brio! The true inventor of the Evolv-O Ray! And no one asks me to become a Skylander! I've got fans who support me! I WAS IN THE FIRST GAME!" He yelled before taking a drink of his potion to calm himself. Jack blinked a few times in silent. He was expecting Brio to stutter whenever he speaks, but this time, he didn't. Yet, it has been a long time since Brio's last appearance.

"But why?" Aku Aku asked. "Why would you want to steal Cassie's Fire Creation Crystal?"

"To make the Skylands pay for not asking me to become a Skylander! If I can't become a Skylander, I will become a Portal Master myself!" Brio replied, gripping on his potion. "Now, young lady, hand over your Creation Crystal." Cassie held her crystal close, shaking her head at the crazy scientist. Crash turned to Cortex with worry. Brio was never like this, ever.

"All of this because you wanted to be a Skylander?" Cortex asked with a irritated look. "Listen, old friend, being a Skylander isn't easy. I was forced to become one because of Crash. Though, I was appreciated by other masters."

"Coco was disappointed that she wasn't asked to become a Skylander, but she was happy for Crash." Aku Aku spoke. "Things happen for reasons. But, Brio, you did return for the remaster. Everyone was happy to see you. You have fans who look forward seeing you in our remaster." Crash nodded in agreement. Jack and Cassie watched Brio staring back at them in silent. He turned to his vultures in deep thought. He let out a sigh.

"I hate to admit this, but...you are right. We do have a remaster, and...why would I be a Skylander for?" Brio said. Crash and Cortex are relieved that Brio changes his mind about destroying the Skylands and Thumpin' Wumpa Islands. Hopefully Master Eon will forgive his actions. Cassie turned to Jack.

"Thanks, Jack. Now I can have my Imaginator formed in the Skylands."

"Happy to help. So, what is your Imaginator's name?" Jack asked. Cassie smiled at him.

"Flara Fauncat." She replied. "You will love how she looks. She is in a sorcerer class."

* * *

Back on the Skylands, Cassie brought her Fire Creation Crystal to the portal. The crystal glows and float upwards. Fire started to form around it, and a bright light appeared. Everyone covered their eyes when the light got brighter. The light dies, and a body of an Imaginator was born. Flara Fauncat. The upper body is a cat with orange fur, black stripes, and the legs of a faun. Fire short hair and tail.

"Whoa..." Crash gasped.

"She looks amazing." Jack said with a smile. Cassie grinned in excitement. Flara landed on the portal and look at the Skylanders and Portal Masters with pink eyes with no pupils.

"Greetings." She spoke.

"Congratulations, Cassie. Your Imaginator has been fully formed and ready for action." King Pen spoke with a smile. Flara grabbed her scepter and approach her Portal Master.

"Hello, Portal Master. Thank you for creating me." Flara said. Cassie giggled and embrace her Imaginator. Jack turned to Crash, Aku Aku, and Cortex.

"Well, thanks for everything you guys. Things work out between Master Eon and Brio, but Brio has to clean up the destruction he made." He said. "So, hopefully we get to see you around again."

"We'll come visit again, Jack." Aku Aku said. Crash grinned at the boy. Cortex rolled his eyes.

"I wish I don't get summoned out of nowhere again. I really don't want to get bothered." He said. "But I will assist if I must." Jack chuckled at him.

"Well, I must be going home. See you guys again." He said, extending his hand out for Crash. The bandicoot happily shook the boy's hand, as did Cortex. Jack bid everyone good-bye before touching the portal to return home. It has been a Wumpa day.

* * *

 ***The End***


End file.
